tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 54 - An Easter Bunny Puppy
An Easter Bunny Puppy is a 2013 family fantasy film directed by David DeCoteau. It is notable only in the fact that it somehow wastes even more time than either [[Episode 28 - A Talking Cat!?!|''A Talking Cat!?!]] or [[Episode 41 - A Talking Pony!?!|''A Talking Pony!?!]]. Also, it royally besmirches the entire concept of writing. Plot Nothing to see here. Move along. Notable Characters *Lucy Diamond *Jennifer Diamond *Jake Johnson *Jasper *Courtney Scamin *Kenny *Beth Johnson *Russ the Dog The Episode *This is the third David DeCoteau film covered on the show. The previous two were A Talking Cat!?! and A Talking Pony!?!. *It is also the first DeCoteau film to be summarized by James Scores James - Metastasis Damien - Lose Highlights * For this year's DeCoteau film, the transition shot jokes are made up of James and Damien as newscasters * The various discussions about the voice actor for the dog References * David DeCoteau * A Talking Cat * A Talking Pony * The Happening * Samurai Cop * The Crow: Wicked Prayer * Eric Roberts * My Stepbrother Is A Vampire * S''orority Babes and the Slime Ball Bowlerama'' * Howard the Duck * Charlie Brown Christmas Special * JK Rowling * James Patterson * Ernest Miller * Ernest P. Whorrel * The Wizard of Oz * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre * The Beatles * Michael Bay * Age of Extinction * The Legend of the Titanic * The Goonies * One Direction * ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' * Zardoz * Garfield * Dean Koontz * Octavia Butler * Stephen King * Hop On Pop * Where The Wild Things Are * Horton Hears A Who * Albert Fish * Ted Bundy * Jeffery Dahmer * South Park * Dragon Ball GT * Dark City * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Frosty the Snowman * Star Trek * The Wizard of Oz * Supermarket Sweep * Robin Hood: Men in Tights * Dead 7 * The Transformers series * The Room * Chinese Democracy * Guns n Roses * Lego * Play-Foam * What Culture * Playboy * State Farm * Jupiter Ascending * M. Night Shyamalan * Micky Mouse * Death of Batman * Jesse Ventura * Final Fantasy * Patrick Stewart * Clint Eastwood * Michael Ironside * Jason Statham * John Travolta * Charles Barkley * Betty White * Alone in the Dark * Godzilla * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * Slender Man * Absolutely Fabulous * Murder, She Wrote * Night Court * Matlock * Perry Mason * Black Christmas * Chris Hanson * Dance Dance Revolution * Twister * The Wachowski sisters * The X-Men * Beevis and Butthead * The Spice Girls * Eternal Sonata * David Beckham * Morgan Freeman * Pauly Shore * Miley Cyrus * Samuel L. Jackson * Keanu Reeves * Mr. Magoo * Highlander: The Source * Cool Spot * Quinn Morgandorfer * Deadfall * Jasper Hale * Ric Flair * Tully Blanchard * Tiny Lister * The Hummer angle * Spaceballs * The Wicker Man * Angus Scrim * Nicolas Cage * Drive Angry * Left Behind * Troll 2 * Ecks vs Sever * Nutcracker in 3D * Birdemic * Elektra * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky Tiradesverse Tropes *Protagonists? - The entire cast except Courtney *Established establishing - Did you expect anything else? *Unnecessary voiceover - Russ *There Are No Police - How Beth's husband could end up in jail with no evidence *Box of kittens - Courtney Scamin *Courtney - Jasper *Amber - Kenny *Flubbed line - **Jennifer, during the exposition dump about the Faberge Eggs **The voice actor for Russ, repeatedly *Exposition fairy - Beth and Jennifer *No movie!!! - **Lucy could have just taken off the stupid bunny outfit and explained what she was doing instead of the idiotic lie she makes up about having a twin. **The entire plan that Courtney came up with to hide and recover the egg. Why did he part with it and bury it in the first place? And why so close to the falsely accused's house? Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 53 - Deadfall Next Episode: Episode 55 - Elektra Category:Episodes Category:Fantasy films Category:2013 films Category:Family films Category:Holiday films